blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Crystalpaw/shine
C'r'y's't'i'e''' '''Fursona Crystie is a soft, long-furred black tortie silver mackerel tabby and white Norwegian Forest she-cat with dark gray, silver and ginger stripes and ginger splotches on her head. She has a pink nose, misty light green eyes, a white belly, chest and paws. She also has a bushy, dark gray, silver and ginger striped tail and silver fur on her ear-tip. On the Blog Crystie is active, you can always find her on the Tavern, Warriors Games Page and Fan Fiction page. She is writing a fanfic called Heathertail's Lie. She ran a Clan Builder game and another game called Name That StarClan Kit. Now, she is the deputy of SandClan, and runs a game named Which Prey Is That on it. Crystie joins three other secret Clans, FlowerClan, MeowingClan and OwlClan. She wrote three articles now! :D Her best friends on the Blog are Foxy and Sandy. Personality Crystie is kind, friendly and shy in real life. In BlogClan, she is sweet, kind, funny and eneregetic. She is trying to be not annoying and wants to be friends with everyone. Wait, she is also WEIRD :P How I found Warriors My classmate, Briarpaw, was reading Warriors (Chinese version) in front of me. I asked her about it and she said it's AWESOME, so I told my mom and she bought the first series (in English, of course) and I love it. Then my mom bought all of it! Now my bookshelf is full of Warriors lol :P How I found BlogClan I was looking at a website (I can't remember which) and clicked "Kate's Blog". I thought it can't work in China but it did work and I LOVE it :D How I found BlogClan Wiki Before I joined BlogClan, I already edited things on Warriors Wiki though I didn't have an account. One day when I joined BlogClan for half a year, I clicked Frosto's name on the Blog and her Wiki page just appeared. I added myself as a friend there, and I wanted an Wiki account then. On a weekend, I created an account called "Crystalshine75" and I started to create my own page- this page. It's really hard to edit these things at first. Bluebell told me how to code pages so now I can code! What Others Say About Me Add what you think of me! (Thanks guys <3) Crystie is very nice and sweet. -Gingie Crystie is very sweet, funny and kind :3 -Bluebell Crystie is super pawesome and a really good friend! She always plays my NTA and Clan Builders even when no one else does! She's also a really talented artist!!!!! ������ -Foxy Crystie is AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME and the BEST BlogClanner :D! -Sandy Crystie is kind and sweet, and a great friend! :D -Bracken Crystie is super amazing and always ready to make new BlogClanners feel welcome! :D She is super kind and sweet! -Shadow Crystie is super nice and sweet to me and our classmates in real life. She's shy, but very funny. I like her very much! -Diamond I think Crystie is a great friend, she is kind-hearted, funny, and more �� - Squirrel Crystie is one of those people that makes me comfortable in BlogClan, kind, nice, funny, she's a friend that anyone would like! -Flighty Crystie is really kind and sweet, and so easy to get along with! She's amazing ��! - Astie Real Life Friends * Flowerpaw/spark, Crystie's best friend since they are in kindergarten * Diamondpaw/heart, a Warriors fan and BlogClanner cuz Crystie invated her to join! :D * Morningpaw/fire, Crystie and Flowerkit's friend * Dewpaw/snow, also Crystie's classmate since kindergarten, and now they are on a same school bus * Aspenpaw/breeze, Crystie's deskmate * Riverpaw/spirit, Crystie's former deskmate, moved to another school when Grade 6 starts :'( * Berrykit/bloom, went to Singapore with Crystie, a super funny friend! * Lemonpaw/pool, Crystie's big sister (cousin) and they're very close to each other * Lilackit/petal, a big Warriors fan too, though she only read Eclipse and Shattered Sky in Chinese (Crystie gave her for birthday present! :P). Lilackit want to join BlogClan, but she isn't good at English :( BlogClan Friends Add yourself! <3 I'll be hurt if you saw this and did NOT add yourself :P Foxy (Foxpaw/shadow) Sandy (Sandpaw/stone) Kat (Wolfsong) Spotted (Spottedpaw/stream) Bracken (Brackenpaw/light) Laly (Lilypaw/whisper) Spoto (Spottedpaw/spirit)) Frosto (Frostpaw/fire) Owly (Owlpaw/feather) Pasty (Pastelpaw/blossom) Gingie (Gingerpaw/frost) Moorey (Misty Moors) Bluebell (Bluebellpaw) Rain (Willowpaw/rain) Smoke (Smokepaw/flare) Diamond (Diamondpaw/heart) Shadow (Shadowpaw/moon) Snowy (Snowbreeze) Aster (Asterflame) Fox (Fox Trot) Spidey (Spidersong) Squirrel (Squirrelpaw/talon) Maple (Maplepaw/drift) Wint (Winterwhisper) Flighty (Cheetahpaw/flight) Fallen (Fallenshadows) Astie (Asterstorm) (Sandy edit: Woah, you have a lot of friends :P) (Crystie edit: Yep yep :P) Ships Foxtie (Crystie x Foxy) Gistie (Crystie x Gingie) Candy (Crystie x Sandy) Bluecrystal (Crystie x Bluebell) Cradow (Crystie x Shadow) Coke (Crystie x Smoky) Crlight ( Crystie x Flighty) Trivia * Crystie lives in Shaanxi, China. * Her birthday is July 25th. * Her clanniversary is April 15th. * Her mentor is Kat! :D * She is the admin of GrassClan Wiki, cuz she is the creator, Sandy's best friend. * She loves to chat with Sandy on GrassClan Wiki. * She is very shy and quiet in real life. * Her favorite food are lasagna, ice cream, chinese noddles, cheese, burger, cheesecake, chocolate, chocolate chip, mash potato, sausage, pancake, berry flavored macaroon, Swedish meatball, sushi, French fry, and many else. :P * She has a muscular, small, thick-furred white tom with one blue eye and one green eye. His name is Snowball and his birthday is April 25th, 2017 * After Foxy, her best friends left, Sandy has became her best friend, who is SUPER amazing and the best SandClanner! <3 * She is the best English speaker in her class, and studies very well. * In her fictions, she becomes Crystalstar, leader of ThunderClan. * She started to read Warriors when she was 8. * She joined BlogClan in April of 2018. * She plays Minecraft! * She likes making Warriors book cover. * She loves playing soccer, though she doesn't play it for a long time. * She can speak Swedish. * Her Username is Crystalstar75 on Scratch. She is now working on Warriors: Two Mothers, a Scratch game * Her fictional human name and pen name is Christina Shine. * She started the Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors project with Astie * She found many unclaimed secret pages. * She knows how to code pages. You can ask her if you want your Wiki page coded! * She told her real life friends, Diamondkit, Flowerkit and Lilackit to read Warriors and they love it! :D * Her favorite Warriors book is The Darkest Hour, Dawn, Long Shadows, The Last Hope, Path of Stars, River of Fire, Crowfeather's Trial, and Leafpool's Wish. * Her favorite characters are Squirrelflight, Ivypool, Sparkpelt, Bumblestripe, Turtle Tail, Thrushpelt and Fernsong. * Her least favorite characters are Appledusk, Berrynose, Brokenstar and many more. * She LOVES her current school. * She likes reading, writing stories, playing piano (well, sometimes) and skating. Trailing Stars Crystie really wants to be in it, but yet she's not :P She's in the Jar! Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Crystie is the Primary Artist of TSGN part 13. Fan Fictions Solo: * Heathertail's Lie (That's her first novella, completed now! :D) * Willowshine's Mystery (Her second novella, in progress!) * Friendship With a Ghost (She post it on the Oct. Fanfic Contest, completed) * Snowball (It's about her cat Snowball, completed) * Warriors: Two Mothers (A short story about Leafpool, Hollyleaf and Squirrelflight, in progress ) Group: * Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors (She started it with Astie) * SandClan's Decision (She is writing it with the other SandClanners) Gallery Gallery of My Fursona The amazing Crystalshine.png|By me :D Crystie by Bluebell.jpg|By Bluebell <3 Crystie by Sandy.jpg|By Sandy <3 Crystie by Sandy2.jpg|Another picture by Sandy <3 5C5F6ADB-90C1-4CFB-B63E-1356BBC9D47E.jpeg|By Squirrel <3 Crystie by Diamond.jpg|By Diamond <3 Crystie by Maple.jpg|By Maple <3 painting.jpg|By Flighty <3 747D748F-FA24-41C9-B417-EAF1FAA1B9DE.png|By Juni <3 2018_11_21_Kleki.png|Christmas Crystie by me :D Christmas Crystie by Sandy.jpg|Christmas Crystie by Sandy <3 Crystie and Sandy.png|Crystie and Sandy by me :D Spring Festival Crystie and Sandy.png|Spring Festival Crystie and Sandy by me :D Sandy and Crystie by Sandy the cutest painting EVER.jpg|Crystie and Sandy by Sandy (it's the cutest painting ever) Crystie..png|By Sandy <3 (Template by LolliChaan and Warriors OC's Wiki for the lineart Crystie.png|By Cloudy <3 Gallery of Things I Drew 2018_11_18_Kleki.png|Sandy by me :D Spring Festival Sandy.jpg|Spring Festival Sandy by me :D Foxy.png|Foxy by me :D Bluebellpaw by Crystie.png|Bluebell by me:D Shadow by Crystie.png|Shadow by me :D Frosto.jpg|Frosto by me :D 2018 11 12 Kleki.png|Bracken by me :D Squirrel by Crystie.png|Squirrel by me :D Moorey.png|Moorey by me :D Maple by Crystie.jpg|Maple by me :D Gingie_(Gingerfrost)_mh1550209639095.jpg|Gingie by me :D Heathertail's Lie Cover.png|The cover of my novella Heathertail's Lie by me :D Foxy's Place Cover.png|The cover of Foxy's super edition Foxstar's Place by me :D SandClan's Decision Cover.png|The cover of SandClan's Decision by me :D Warriors Two Mothers Cover.jpg|The cover of my fanfic Warriors: Two Mothers and my Scratch game Warriors: Two Mothers by me :D (Hollyleaf, Squirrelflight and Leafpool) Gallery of Other Things Snowball.jpg|My cat Snowball <3 Cool Collage from Foxy.jpg|Cool collage from Foxy <3 IMG_20190219_174949.jpg|My draft for Warriors: Two Mothers (Fan Fiction) (Page 1) IMG_20190219_175540.jpg|My draft for Warriors: Two Mothers (Fan Fiction) (Page 2) IMG 20190219 180050.jpg|My draft for Warriors: Two Mothers (Fan Fiction) (Page 3) IMG_20190219_180313.jpg|My draft for Warriors: Two Mothers (Fan Fiction) (Page 4) IMG_20190219_180349.jpg|My draft for Warriors: Two Mothers (Fan Fiction) (Page 5) First coding done by, Bluebell <3 Second (current) coding done by, Crystie Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Northern Stars Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped Category:Fading Futures Roleplay